vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Game Update 6
Isle of Dawn The Isle of Dawn was separated from the continent of Kojan during the cataclysm. A village of battle hardened humans and a band of zealot hobgoblins have warred against each other for centuries on the Isle. Their mutual hatred for one another runs deep and even now they are locked in an ongoing struggle. Recently though, increasing numbers of ulvari have begun to surface on the island – much to the dismay of both the humans and the hobgoblins. Weakened by their perpetual war, the humans aren't able to capably defend themselves. Even now, their villages burn as they frantically seek aid. The isle is in desperate need of heroes. * The Isle of Dawn is now available for new characters! * When creating a new character, you will now be presented with two options for your starting location. The Isle of Dawn will be one option, and the other option will be your selected Race's standard starting area. * PVP, Exchange Brokers, Death experience and tombstones are turned off on the Isle of Dawn. * Player levels have been capped at 10 on the Isle. Character Model Revamp Player character models in Vanguard have undergone a bit of a revamp. Not only have they been optimized for better performance but they have been given a new, updated look. The revamped models are now capable of looking much more heroic and contain a lot more personality. Worry not though, for those players who don’t necessarily want the heroic look, no customization options have gone away. In fact, we are reintroducing lots of facial customization as well. Class Damage Updates We have looked at and modified each class’ damage capability, ensuring that each lands in their correct place in the spectrum of classes. We have looked at many things, from raid wide damage capacity to the tank’s ability to control aggo, to the weak DPS of some healers and DPS classes. This was a relatively comprehensive pass to ensure that with GU6 raid targets are still killable. While the effects of these changes will primarily be felt at the highest end of the game, we are making sure that all levels of players are still functional. There has been extensive testing of these changes on the test server for the past several weeks and we’d like to thank all those players who have sent in testing logs – your efforts are greatly appreciated! For a more comprehensive list of class changes and updates, please read the list below. Bug Fixes In an effort to make the launch of the Isle of Dawn go as smoothly as possible, the Vanguard development team set aside a good portion of time this update to fix as many existing bugs as possible. We are pleased to announce that well over a thousand fixes are included with this patch. While many of them may not be immediately noticeable, we’ve included a more detailed list of those that are below. Patch Notes - Vanguard Build 2152 Patch Notes 9/09/2008 GENERAL * Players now have an additional four character slots * Admiral Chrykalis Primed bearing stance should now appear in the buff window. * Agent of Kronos should have proper body graphics now. * Avlour Sheenj should have the proper body now. * Azeeta Shaheen should no longer sell riftway shards. * Azimet Mehurr should now correctly spell his name. * All boss dropped recipes (outside of APW) should no longer be soulbound. * Bog Python stuck issue has been resolved. * Boiling Blood should no longer break stealth. * Borinn Darkshank should no longer show a sword icon when moused over. * Brock the Biomancer has finally settled on a gender. * Celestine Ward riftway is now labelled as 30 – 40 * Charbrook village should be labelled properly now. * Dordug should path correctly now. * Dreadbone Rider should no longer breath when dead. * Eastpoint housing chunk should now be labeled properly as an outpost. * Eidolon of Time should have a proper body graphic now. * Erthagon Drudge's name has been fixed. * Fixed an issue with the display of College of Infineum Studies and Research - Hall of Records. * Fixed animation issue with the quest "Solid Stone". * Fixed issue with Infineum mines where Yuni's Steps was displayed. * Fixed issue with Jen Lo's display. * Fixed issue with Kai Tak's display. * Fixed issue with Miner Quartzbard's appearance. * Fixed issue with stuck crows in Bordinar's Cleft. * Fixed pathing issue with Rhantik Surelock * Fixed placement of Turim Bucks in Bordinar's Cleft. * Gnome racial ability Miner's Wit has been fixed to properly give 10 finesse and has been changed to Miner's Style. * Gregan Blacque has had his dialogue updated and should now work correctly. * Guard Jellis should be spending less time under the world now. * Guard Torran should have the proper mouseover now. * Gwartak Clan Club should now have the proper icon. * Half Elf crafting racial should now properly increase problem solving. * Harisotef Suikqo has had his name changed to Harisotef Quikqo. * Karrusian Aegis' name should now display correctly above his head. * Karrusian Claw should now display his name correctly. * Lin Jing the cleric instructor has finally arrived in House of Fallen Leaves. * Martok Okami Handler should now have the correct mouseover. * Mature velok pathing should be better. * Milo Summerpeddle should be a little more talkative now. * Miner Forgeroar, Miner Hammerpike, Miner Brokengem, Miner Stonebreak, Miner Darkvein should now all display properly. * Mitachi Waterstone should now only have valid dialogue options. * More creatures in the Seawatch Coast area are now able to be skinned. * Morig Ironbender should now sell weapons properly. * Mutated Dragonfly should be doing less underwater flying. * Freezing Touch: The description and the tooltip of the buff now match. * Orcs should start with the proper equipment now. * Pachugy Coast now has all the normal player housing facilities. * Particle display for the 3rd Talon griffon buff has been fixed. * Priori Larihnos should no longer be a floating head. * Priori Nykmaga should no longer be a floating head. * Private Narssis should have the proper mouseover now. * Raikil Windflower's hail text should read much better now. * Razorbeak should now animate when attacking. He has also lost some of his feathers in the process. * Reaper's Finesse should display the proper level now. * Rhyzopor should have less replication problems. * Ridge Prowlers in Bordinar's Cleft should no longer get stuck in rocks. * Rough Basilisk Claw should now have the proper icon. * Sekamqa Haqiqat should no longer sit on an invisible chair. * Shidreth trading company has been renamed to Shidreth Mining Company as it was always meant to be. * Some higher level harvesting resources have been removed from Southwatch. * Sorion Arachnids should do less tree climbing now. * Spirit of Entrapment should attack properly now. * Spirit of Iggiri has found the rest of his body. * Surveyor Bereth should now have a proper body. * The effect "Blessing of Might" now has a description. * Trainee Slatebeard should no longer pop into the ground. * Tuatiren Hunters should now award faction. * Vesmo should now have the proper mouseover icon * Watlun Uebatix should display correctly now. * Weaver Jekaqie should now properly respond to questions about clergy belts. * Wood Elf bard starting sets have been fixed. * Pets are now able to start combat with a special attack. * Player summoning spells are now working outside of 30m. * Fix for Recall to House: Camping out immediately no longer resets the refresh timer for the Ability Recall to House. * The furniture item "Silkbloom Kojani Pillow" should now display correctly. * "The Good" title should now be a post title. * A spelling error in the item "Vothdar Priest Shoulder Satchel" has been fixed. * A text error in one of To Re the Spiritseer's parleys has been fixed. * A text error in Shui Redwine's ambient dialogue has been fixed. * A text error in the parley for "A New Wife for Omid" has been fixed. * A text error in the quest "Earth Den Investigation" has been fixed. * A typo in a parley for the quest "Reclaimer" has been fixed. * A typo in one of the actions for the Granite Carving recipe has been fixed. * A typo in one of the Soldier civic parleys on the Isle of Dawn has been fixed. * A typo in Shui Redwine's dialogue has been fixed. * A typo in the "Outpost Work" quest has been fixed. * A typo in the description for the item "Rented Merchant's House" has been fixed. * A typo in the quest "History of Elani" has been fixed. ADVENTURING Bard * Altered the range display on the descriptions of several abilities to clarify the 40m max range of bard songs. * Hinder I - Fixed a display issue that made it seem as though the first version of this ability was vastly better than the rest of the line. * Shatter the Mountain - This attack now deals 350% weapon damage. * Cleave the Mountain - This attack now deals 300% weapon damage. * Hewing the Mountain - This attack now deals 300% weapon damage. * Dance of the Blades - Reduced the maximum damage bonus to 20%. Blood Mage * Cleansing Leech - The effects of this symbiote will no longer be stripped by the Monk's meditation ability. Cleric * Armor of Faith - This ability, in addition to its previous effects, restores energy every 6 seconds. * Favor of Vothdar, Favor of Vaelion - Reduced refresh time on these to 5 minutes and they no longer incur global recovery. * Gift of Ardor - Decreased the maximum damage bonus ofthis ability to 10% and lowered its duration to 12 seconds. Range has been increased to 30m and it no longer incurs global recovery. * Divine Light - Lowered the refresh time to 10 seconds and increased the size of the heal. * New Spell - Intervention has been added to trainers at level 50. This is a very large heal with an instant cast time and an 8 second refresh time. It also has 100% diminishing returns for 6 seconds. Disciple * Touch of Woe now has damage values in its tool tip. * Increased the damage on all versions of Touch of Woe * Fleeting Feet now makes you immune to movement debuffs for its duration * Fleeting Feet now has a 45 second refresh. * Fleeting Feet now costs 15 endurance * Paralyzing Touch and Paralyzing Sweep now change the appearance of those affected * Paralyzing Sweep now adds a 100% chance on hit to stun your attacker for 15 seconds or 1 hit. This effect lasts for 10 seconds. * Increased the damage dealt by Kiss of Torment * Awakening now has a 3 second cast time. * Ra'Jin Flare now costs 3 Jin * Ra'Jin Flare is no longer a spell, it is a ranged attack that requires shuriken * Removed the refresh timer on Ra'Jin Flare * Endowment of Balance now lasts 10 minutes * Introduced new ability line at level 18 called Meditate * Introduced new ability line at level 10 called Inner Light. Inner Light contains components from all previous Harmonious Bonds. * Removed the Gift of Anguish, Gift of Vitae and Sage's Endowment ability lines. * Reworked Endowment of Balance to have Jin regeneration instead of a damage shield * Removed the Jin regeneration from the Immortal Jade Dragon Form * Removed the spell mitigation portion of the Immortal Jade Dragon combat form * Added a new passive ability called Transcendence at level 10. Transcendence grants 15% spell mitigation. * Endowment of Mastery now lasts 10 minutes * Immortal Jade Dragon now has an added bonus. Whenever you are in this stance Kiss of Heaven and Blessed Wind will have an instant healing effect added. * Added a 6 second refresh to Blessed Wind * Kiss of Heaven is now defensive targeted. * The healing portion of Kiss of Heaven has been upgraded in effectiveness * Kiss of Heaven now lasts 32 seconds * Kiss of Heaven is no longer a Harmonious Bond * Kiss of Heaven now costs 4 Jin * Purity now lasts for 2 minutes and has a refresh of 90 seconds. * Purity now costs 5 Jin * Purity now increases healing on your target by 300. * Purity now has a range of 25m. * Falling Petal and White Lotus Strike are now caster group targeted. * Inner Focus now can be cast on multiple targets, is no longer a bond and lasts for 5 minutes. Dread Knight * Backlash no longer incurs global recovery * Lowered refresh on Bane down to 3 minutes. * Lowered Hatred Incarnate refresh to 10 minutes. * Bane no longer lowers Dreadful Countenance Monk * Errant Strikes - Duration lowered to 12 sec. * Withering Palm - Increased damage to 150% weapon damage. * Iron Hand - This ability is now called Iron Resolve. It adds the damage as before, but also increases intelligence. * Drunken Sway - A mitigation bonus has been added and the hatred generated by all attacks is increased by 25%. * Drunken Fist Form - Reduced the damage bonus of this form. The new bonuses is 12%, 14%, 16%. Also reduced the mitigation penalty. New penalties are -4%, -3%, -2%. * Storm Dragon Form - Reduced the damage bonus of this form. The new bonuses is 14%, 16%, 18%. Also reduced the mitigation penalty. New penalties are -5%, -4%, -3%. * Jin Surge - The cost of this ability has been lowered to 4 jin and the duration has been increased to 3 attacks. * Crescent Kick - Increased the refresh to 12 seconds. * Staggering Punch - This attack has been changed. It now deals melee damage plus a large scaling amount. It costs 20 endurance and it now incurs global recovery and has a 10 second refresh. * Ashen Hand - This ability now deals 200% weapon damage plus a scaling amount. It now costs 6 Jin to activate. * Secret of Ice/Fire - Proc rate has been reduced to 25% Necromancer * Life Draught: Ability now heals player character when not in a group. * New Ability - Bane of Heaven has been added to trainers at level 50. This is an extremely powerful DoT that also increases the damage that your abomination deals to the target. This spell is only usable on targets level 53 and up. * Grasp of the Grave - This spell now has a 2 sec cast time. * Plague of Infestation - This spell now has a 2 sec cast time. Paladin * Blade of Vol Anari I - This attack will no do the correct amount of damage. * Champion's Might - The strength buff portion of this ability will once again stack with Maul of the Gods. * Devout Foeman - Fixed a bug that caused the use of one rank of this ability to not cause the remainder of the line to refresh. Now, using any rank of this ability will cause the entire line to refresh. * Strike of Gloriann - Shield of Gloriann will now display a correct cast message. * Strike of Gloriann - This ability's description now details the correct amount of armor increase. * Sunburst - This ability now correctly affects Fiendish targets. Psionicist * Thought Pulse - This spell no longer deals damage to you and no longer increases in power the more it is cast. Its base damage and cirtical hit chance has been increased and at 6 second refresh has been added. Ranger * Lowered the weapon damage on Blade of the Equinox and Blde of the Solstice to 350%. Rogue * Cleared up some ability activation text issues. * Fixed some inconsistencies with level requirement display on Poison and Scroll passive abilities * Elusive Foe - Has been changed. This form is now called Devious Foe. This form increases damage by 8%, dodge chance by 5% and adds 10% refresh timer haste. In addition, while in this form your Deadly and Vicious Strike will deal additional damage. * Stalking - Consuming Druid berries will no longer break your stealth. * Quickblade - Now lasts 8 seconds and has a much lowered energy cost. * Assassin's Mark - This ability is now called Assassin's Guile. It now grants your group up to 8% bonus damage and 5% critical hit chance. * Stalking - Bonus damage from this ability now hasa maximum cap of 15%. * Shank/Shiv - A 20 second refresh has been added to these attacks. * Eviscerate - Lowered endurance cost by 4. Shaman * Aegis of Life - This heal now has a large instant portion in addition to the reactive portion. Cast time has been lowered to 2 seconds and a 10 second refresh has been added. Reactive heal portion has been increased to 1200 and lasts for 10 seconds or until 4800 health has been healed. Sorcerer * Quartz focus will now strip previous focus buffs. * Lowered the cast time of all versions of Taqmir's Barrage to 2 seconds. Warrior * All warriors should now start with two weapons. * Grim Determination - The description for this ability has been altered to make it more clear that if you use the ability and then change forms the ability will stop working. * Ironfoe - This ability will now protect against Palpenipe's Oblivion Shot ability. This ability should now say that it is instant activate. * Mountainous Barrier - Should now say that it is instant activate. * Pommel Smash II - This ability now deals the correct amount of damage and adds the correct amount of hate. * Warden's Bulwark - This ability will now animate correctly. * Enrage - The health condition has been removed from this ability allowing it to be used at any time. It now lasts 18 seconds and has a maximum damage bonus of 20%. CRAFTING * Anvils should now have a more appropriate icon. * Architect's Apron should no longer drop from blacksmith work orders. * Bordinar's Cleft miner's should be wielding the proper tools now. * Cliffstrider Troll should drop the proper tier harvestable now. * Crafted resource bags should now show up under harvesting container on the exchange. * Carvings of Alacrity will no longer decrease spell haste by 95%. They will instead increase spell haste by 5% as intended. * Healthy Necklaces of Countering have had their stats adjusted so that they actually have Countering bonuses. * Items with the Blessing of Might buff will now correctly give Wisdom when the proc is successful. * Items with the effect Blessing of Might have had more information added to their Equipped Effect's description. * Items with the Gift of Might equipped effect have had the description updated to the correct duration on the ability. It was always 30 seconds, but the description said it only lasted for 20 seconds. Now these match at 30 seconds. * Kojani style Flawless Warding Robes should now display as Robes rather than Tunics. * Dranin Silverbeard should properly display assembly recipes now. * Fixed placement of assembly table in Bordinar's Cleft. * Orc crafting racial should properly give finesse now. * The blacksmith forge in the Tentree's Farmstead has shifted position and should no longer be floating. * The chandelier work order item has had its icon updated. * The harvesting instructor on the Isle of Dawn should no longer offer an invalid training option. DIPLOMACY * Head Informants for the Lamplighters have arrived in New Targonor, Ahgram, and Tawar Galan. They offer an array of rewards in exchange for unequalled information. * Diplomats at levels 10, 30, and 50 can pick Signature Statements to further customize their decks. Visit your local Diplomacy Instructor for more details. * Diplomacy Instructors should now offer a selection of basic statements for sale. * Traders are now looking for diplomats who want to make some extra coin! They need talented negotiators to move goods. See Renny in New Targonor, Lura in Ahgram, or Nakiro in Tawar Galan for details. * Basic starting Statements for diplomats have been updated. Characters now start with a basic set of universal Statements as well as one unique racial Statement and one unique class Statement. * Collecting taxes is now more profitable. * Presence requirement values have been lowered for most parleys. This should help eliminate the problems with players getting stuck on basic quest lines due to not having enough of the correct type of presence. * Many NPCs available for Civic Diplomacy now have updated decks. They have a Strategy progression identical to players, giving them more cards to access in a parley. This change gives the NPCs more variety in their parleys and will make them harder to predict. * Civic Diplomacy parley experience has been increased. * Topaz Blade will now correctly fit in to diplomacy containers. WORLD POPULATION * Afrit: Fixed an issue with a Var Guardian floating in the air. * Afrit: Gatrik Qoj is no longer a floating head. * Afrit: Hajir Thoun is no longer a floating head. * Afrit: Krovax Threxva is no longer a floating head. * Afrit: Oloq Foulqoth is no longer a floating head. * Afrit: Rezo Xylorn is no longer a floating head. * Afrit: Tharuz Draxen is no longer a floating head. * Afrit: Vazayen Zexthal is no longer a floating head. * Ahgram: Fixed a grammar issue with Irri Al-Doleh's hail text. * Ahgram: Fixed a grammatical error in Shakan Rebandars dialogue. * Ahgram: Hushang Kordiyeh is no longer standing on top of his tent. * Ahgram: Ju Mai is no longer just a floating head. * Ahgram: Prophet of Vaelion will once again kill you if you fail his puzzle. * Ahgram: Kedjeh Devari is no longer a floating head. * Ancient Port Warehouse: Many of the "living" population are no longer immune to Soul Blight. Cast away happy necros! * Bordinar's Cleft: Fixed a pathing issue with a Pygmy Cave Bat. * Bordinar's Cleft: Removed a Gwartak Scavenger from inside a rock. * Bordinar’s Cleft: Adjusted the pathing for Lieutenant Garrith Goldforge * CIS: Alakrus Dei is no longer a floating head. * CIS: Fixed a typo in Recruiter Trevorak's dialogue. * CIS: Fixed a typo in Scholar Donovan's title. * CIS: Infineum Soul Shard's are now attackable. * CIS: Fixed a typo in Smith Of'Barba's title. * Cliffs of Ghelgad: All 'Ksaravi Scorpiontamer' NPC's are now known as 'Ksaravi Scorpion Tamer'. * Cliffs of Ghelgad: Subjugated Mekalian Citizens are no longer just floating heads. * Connor’s Retreat: A housing escrow merchant, banker, and Exchange Broker have all been added to Conner's Retreat. * Cragwind Ridge: Removed some Kranoxian Slammers from inside a rock. * Cragwind Ridge: Zyfuurnal Priests are longer clipping into the ground while walking. * Cragwind Ridge: The Lesser Shrines - The ritual at the Shrine of the Tempest will now reset properly if not completed in time. * Dahknarg: Removed a lion from inside a rock. * Falgarholm: Removed a Rockhide Runt from inside a rock. * Fon Cogswin's dialogue should respond faster. * Forest's Heart: Removed a bear from inside a tree. * Frostshard Lake: Frostwing Claws will now 'fly' in the air instead of 'walk'. * Frostshard Lake: Jargar, Servant of Torkald is no longer a floating head. * Gawrut Ker: Planted a sign that was floating in the air. * Grimsea Watch: Removed a Mud Croaker from inside a rock. * Hathor Zhi: Anuub Karu is no longer a floating head. * Hathor Zhi: Fixed a few pathing issues with some Voracious Sandcrawlers. * Hathor Zhi: Priori Drathar is no longer a floating head. * Ichtakhta: Hulking Abhorrent's Destroying Hit will no longer reduce AC by 100% and will now reduce AC by 20% as intended. * Infineum Plateaus: The crafting outpost now gives rest exp. * Khal: Beggar Jaineen is no longer a floating head. * Khal: Beggar Jorkaye is no longer a floating head. * Khal: Beggar Karmala is no longer a floating head. * Khal: Fixed an issue with Guard Tarra's hail text. * Khal: Karibeth Mishra now responds to hails. * Khal: Nora Sabiri is no longer a floating head. * Khal: The 'Bank of Khal' sign has been re-placed properly. * Khal: Verihn Stonecaller is no longer a floating head. * Ksaravi Gulch: The Reef Sharks are now swimming instead of crawling halfway in the bottom floor of the ocean. * Leth Nurae: A horse was missing it's tail and he grew a new one! * Leth Nurae: Fixed a typo in Guardian Draenas' dialogue. * Leth Nurae: Removed a Bilescale Cockatrice from inside a rock. * Lomshir Plain: Engath Varnan is no longer a floating head. * Lomshir Plain: The Haekemish Sentries no longer appear as floating heads. * Lomshir: As'trida Kanoj is no longer standing on a fence. * Lomshir: Basi Fulan is no longer a floating head. * Lomshir: Basi Fulan's appearance has been fixed. * Lomshir: Horsethief Raiders no longer appear as floating heads. * Lomshir: Prince Hazzan is no longer a floating head. * Lomshir: Quojor Wulner is no longer a floating head. * Lomshir: Sara Kordin is no longer a floating head. * Lomshir: Wulg Lakniv is no longer a floating head. * Martok: Warseer Fezzik's questionaire is working again. * Mekalia: Agent Odapep is no longer a floating head. * Mekalia: Constable Janicht should no longer get stuck in the floor. * Mekalia: Dijok Hokon is no longer a floating head. * Mekalia: Fixed an issue where you could not target Apprentice Xadalen using the mouse only. * Misthaven Crossing: Fixed an error in a signpost that was pointing to New Targonor. It now points to Silverlake as intended. * Misthaven Crossing: Vulshar Soilpurge now has a pickaxe in her hands as intended. * Monk: Flying Kick III: Fixed a typo in the tooltip. * New Targonor- Fay will no longer randomly appear as a pair of yellow eyes. * New Targonor: Crafty Carla and the forge she stood by have been moved to rear of a nearby tent. * New Targonor: General Goods Vendor, Harney Goodman, will now offer to repair your gear. * New Targonor: Guard Taylor will now use her crossbow properly when she wields it. * New Targonor: Mornir Singello no longer has a distorted figure. * New Targonor: Valentina Ryan is no longer sitting on an invisible chair. * New Targonor: Reeve Gromwell no longer paths the room he is in. * NPCs: Guardians of the Muse (Kall'Raa, the Dark Muse) will no longer continually spawn once Kall'Raa is dead. * Old Targonor: Fixed an error in Spirit of Thorlin's dialogue tree. * Pankor Zhi: The Guardians of Pankor decided to stretch their wings and fly. * Plains of Anguish: Fixed some pathing issues with a few Lesser Cartheon Soldiers. * Qa Riverbank: Fixed some typos in Constable Xyxell's dialogue. * Rahz Inkur - Oracle Event: When picking up an essence, it will no longer disappear if you cancel the action. * Razad: Belinii Neulstoz is no longer a floating head. * Razad: Huldhar Shihebi is no longer standing on his tent. * Razad: The scorpions at the bottom of the lake have evolved into angry fish. * Renton Keep: Fixed a grammatical error in Guard Watts' hail text. * Renton Keep: Raldien Culmadier is no longer attackable. * Renton Keep: Removed a Rekk Excavator from within a rock. * River Valley: Dhelas is no longer running at the speed of sound. * Ruins of Trengal Keep - Karujin Gulgrethor's event is working again. * Ruins of Trengal Keep - Several NPCs with bad pathing have been corrected. * Sacrificial Brancers is now known as Sacrificial Bracers. * Shrine of the Flame: A Grasslands Bear was removed from within some rocks. Hurray! * Shrine of the Flame: Ashendreg Hunters now hold and use their bows properly. * Southwatch: Fixed a grammatical error in Protector Gallad's hail text. * Southwatch: Trenna Kashers has been rooted in place. * Strand of the Ancients: Fixed several pathing issues with Pyremaw Lioness'. * Stranglewater Shore: One of the Xenn Chaotics should no longer be stuck. * Tanvu: Imperial Scout Pin Sho will now use his crossbow as a ranged weapon instead of a melee weapon. * Tanvu: Ko Fan Bladesong's path has been slightly adjusted. * Tanvu: Orimaki Kaniu is no longer a floating head. * Tanvu: Several of the Lao'Jin Warriors should not get stuck in walls anymore. * Tanvu: Added a shaman trainer to Tanvu. * Tar Janashir: Telqo Sanedidjeh is no longer a floating head. * Tar Janashir: Ovadaco Modisu's face should no longer be distorted. * Tawar Galan: Fixed an issue with Sailor Janeth's pathing. * Tawar Galan: Kobo Ironclub is no longer floating in the air. * Tawar Galan: Warden Allegran is no longer floating. * Three Rivers: Removed a Living Stoneflux from within a rock. * Tomb of Lord Tsang: The bindstone has been restored and moved near Lotus Hold. * Trickster's Haven: Fixed a typo in Nayib Al'Kalee's dialogue. * Tursh: Fixed a typo in Volotin's Workshop and Foundry sign. * Varryn Dunes: Tahreen will no longer wander the camp. * Vault of Heroes: Fixed an issue with a Rockgazer pathing through rocks. * Vault of Heroes: Thane of Torsheim is no longer a floating head. * Vault of Heroes: A griffon chick was removed from inside some rocks. * Veskal's Exchange: Geenback Spiders are now known as Greenback Spiders * Veskal's Exchange: The dungeon Jade Depths has been rebalanced as a solo or two person group dungeon. Drop rates on rare items have been increased. Some items have received extra attention. * Veskal's Exchange: The dungeon Achlatan Spider Caves has been rebalanced for groups of four to five. Drop rates on rare items have been increased. Some items have received extra attention. * Veskal's Exchange: The difficulty of bosses in the Achlatan Spider Caves has been increased. Groups of four should have a reasonable challenge. * Veskal's Exchange: The Cleric and Druid trainers are now easier to locate. * Veskal's Exchange: The Telon Global Exchange and a Thestran Banker are now available. ITEMS * Apostle's Bladestaff has had its stats adjusted. * Bow of the hero should now work correctly with ranged attacks. * Brainfreeze is now properly labelled as a focus item. * Carmellia Seeds should now be flagged as quest. * Cloaks of perfection should have the proper stats now. * Coarse fistwraps should now have the proper icon. * Crude Reinforced Weighted Piercing Shuriken should now properly be labeled as Crude - Reinforced Light Piercing Shuriken. * Crusader's Sword has had its stats adjusted. * Darkblade should now look like a sword. * Darkwood Bow should have the proper classes listed on it now. * Griffon Watch Insignia should no longer cancel the Harmonious Body Stance buff when equipped. * Branch of Mint now stacks up to 20 at a time. * Drape of Coalition should now correctly add damage to all appropriate attacks. * Earthstar Greatmaul appropriately looks like a two-hander now. * Fevered Pauldrons of Ambition has been renamed to Fevered Reinforcements of Ambition. The item has always been a Reinforcement. * Fother's Ancient Port now explains what it will do in the item description. * Fresh Fish now regenerates a proper amount of health and energy. * Hassan's Focal Sword has changed. The proc now triggers for the next attack only. * Hyper-Cloth Cap's description has been changed to reflect the cloak's existing power. * Kormstu's Jeweled Warhammer now looks like a Warhammer instead of a Staff. * Mara's Kiss will now proc appropriately, granting group members within 25 meters the appropriate bonuses. * Meteoric Blade of Rending will now have a red colored name. Previously it was showing up as gray or white. * Numerous items that increased Endurance have had that stat removed. If you find an item that does not require at least level 48 with Endurance on the item, please report it. * Ring of Inhibition's activated ability now works at the same level that is required to equip the item. * Several "Pantaloons" from Ancient Port Warehouse have been renamed to "Kilts" to fit the look of the armor. * The attached effects on Bulky Heart of Fire and Bulky Heart of Regeneration have had their names swapped. The effects have remained the same, but the names have been corrected to match the name of the item that they are on. * The Butcher's Blade can now be equipped with the /wear command. * The Gnomish crystal "Prism of Retaliation" will now buff your party members as was originally intended. * Warbow of Ancient Evil should once again proc at any normal range. The proc will now also generate a message indicating how much life was drained. * Xenocite Cloaking Bracelet has had its cooldown added to the item description. The cooldown on the item has been reduced from 25 minutes to 20 minutes. * Anhak's Right Wing has had its reuse timer lowered from 15 minutes to 2 minutes. The item claimed to enable your next spell as instant cast, but it never did. The description is updated to read that it lowers your next spell's cast time by 30%. * Tiny Roseberries have had a refresh timer added to their description. There was already a 60 second refresh, but now the description says so. * Siren's Kiss darts should only have one description now. * Priest's Knuckle now has stats. * Tattered Mystic Robe should now have the proper icon. * The description for the item "Zewg's Shield" is now fixed. * The item "Ancient Glory" should no longer be equippable as a cloak. * The item "Blessed Lumber" had a typo in its description fixed. * The item "Card of the Skawlra" has had a typo fixed in its name. * The item "Channeler Robe" now has the correct icon. * The item "Crossbow of the Redcaps" now has a sell price. * The item "Fae Dust Robe" now has the correct icon. * The item "Precision Throwing Hammer" should now have its name spelled correctly. * The item "Robe of Desert Suns" now has the correct icon. * Xenocite Cape: The reuse timer has been set to 20 min. * Lokke’s Blade of Malice: The Lesser Rage of Ghalnn ability has been fixed, as it never worked before. In addition, this effect has been modified to only work on targets level 50 and below. * Lokke’s Greataxe of Hatred: The Lesser Rage of Ghalnn ability has been fixed, as it never worked before. In addition, this effect has been modified to only work on targets level 50 and below. QUESTS * Abandoning the quest "Outpost Work" will now take the quest materials away. * Practice Thestran Caravel Rudders will now stack up to 5 at a time. * Heart of Clay: Fixed a grammatical error in the reward text. * Ancient Weapons of Leth Verael - The location for Thorian Glowban has been corrected." * Assist the Spiritragers- You must now complete Spiritblossom Harvest, Specialized Training and The Broken fang Threat before this quest becomes available. * By Night: Investigating the source behind Tremean Farm for Grelrin Tremean will now work at night as it was intended. * Divide and Conquer - Now offers Heirloom Blessed Mace as a reward. * Faith in Jin - This quest will be offered my Master Garu again if you accidently closed the window before accepting. * Fly the Friend Skies - This quest was removed from certain creature handlers in cities with multiple races. Each city will now offer the quest from one creature handler. If you belong to a city with multiple races, see the following NPC for the quest: ** Ca'ial Brael - Moonlite Starwatcher ** Halgarad - Ogrin Ghuu ** Khal - Casemin Rafdul ** Lomshir - Xyrix Mangvir ** Martok - Mardirk Hogdumfar ** Tanvu - Xous Comir" * Hillshadow - Svartr Rugtvedt will offer the quest properly again. * Martok's Past - You can fill your mug of ale properly again. * Missive: TASK: Jump the Knights - Knights of Kaon will now update the quest properly. * Protecting Misthaven: Zihurr Legionnaires - The kill requirement has been reduced to 20. Also, the summary text now reminds you to return to Timon Mooren when done. * Pulling Teeth - This quest is now properly flagged as a group quest instead of solo. * Put Farmer John to Rest - This quest now has potion rewards. * Rakshasa Citadel: Closing the Portal - Fixed a typo in the summary. * Relic of Courage - The drop for this quest has been converted over to the multi-loot system. * Relic of Honor - The drop for this quest has been converted over to the multi-loot system. * Relic of Wisdom - The drop for this quest has been converted over to the multi-loot system." * Return a Borrowed Weapon: A location for Ryldrak Kiltlar has been added. * Rising In Ranks - Light Fighters are now required to complete Moving On Up before this quest becomes available to them. * Seeds of Power - Changed the word 'Come' to 'Came'. * Test of Will: The event to test your will is working again. * The Time Has Come: Fixed the issue where if you abandoned Part 2 of the quest, you could not re-accept it. Also, added a trigger to Bujeju Stylcra to resummon the Khelium Firespine Hatchling so you do not have to abandon the quest and re-accept it to get it back. * The quest "Bad Timing" has had its parleys fixed. * The quest "Civic Diplomacy Tutorial: Levers" should now be working on Kev Wematmani. * The quest "Earth Den Investigation" now has travel journal entries. * The quest "Engran's Errand" now has a travel journal entry. * The quest "Horsebane Tick Infestation" should tell you to return to the proper NPC now. * The quest "Pig Part Portents" should now work correctly. * The quest "The Hobgoblin Threat" now offers a travel journal entry for the Tentree's Farmstead. * The quest item "Ornate Qalian Chain" should now fit into diplomacy containers. * There have been spelling fixes in "The Diplomat" quest. * Yoshin Stormvalley should now correctly confirm you are giving him "two" wooden grips instead of "three" for the quest "More Items for Yoshin" * Soup for Veskal: The Main Ingredient: The frogs required for this quest have had their level increased. * Dark Roots: Weapon rewards for this quest have been upgraded to Rare quality. A Dread Knight and Monk/Disciple weapon have been added. CODING Broker Changes * Broker time limit on items added. Initial time will be 14 days changeable by design. * All Markets combined into one. * Market cap increased to 50 items. * Markets will be reset on patch day or when code gets patched for internal servers. * Time left on a market item will be displayed in short time format on the broker window. * Items that expire will still show up in your item list saying expired. You will have 7 days to relist the item. After that it will be returned through game mail. Settings * A number of options have been removed to help simplify and consolidate the settings interface. The reason for the change was to remove the clutter and to remove settings that were not totally functional or where the settings could hurt the players performance. Most if not all of these settings can still be manually modified in the VGClient.ini but we strongly recommend not changing them. * It is HIGHLY RECOMMENDED that players reset their settings by clicking on the defaults option when they first login and then customize them from there. * Added a new Character tab to the settings window that contains character related settings. * Targets target will now always be on by default * Group target symbols will now always be on by default. * Hitting cancel will no longer cause your video device to reset. * The audio distance slider will now save properly. * The setting for Clip Plane now shows in meters instead of centimeters. * Added Offensive Target Windows options. * Fixed numerous incorrect or missing tooltips to the windows settings. Shaders * The patcher will now patch down pre-compiled shaders. The client will no longer attempt to compile your shaders at start up. Engine * Additional memory leak fixes at the DirectX level. * Fixed a significant memory leak from Alt+Tabbing * More general memory leak fixes. * The majority of objects will now fade in when they become viewable instead of popping in. Misc * Chat bubbles: When a player switches from 1st person to 3rd person view, their last spoken chat bubble will no longer pop up and display even if they said it minutes ago. Chat bubble timing will now start when the bubble is created, rather than upon first render of the bubble. * Fixed an issue where the min. range on some abilities would show negative numbers on the tooltip. * Fixed an issue where some NPC dialogs would have text in them. They should now properly show the players name. * Fixed an issue where the character sheet was showing the wrong tooltip for the primary harvesting skill. * Unique items can once again be removed from the bank. * Tutorial popups no longer popup in the middle of the screen. They are now displayed as a list of exclamation points. * Fixed an issue with the Pickpocket tooltip not displaying. * Ships will now properly despawn when you sail into a no boat area. This is mainly in the Skawlra Rock area. * The character sheet no longer has a place for your character portrait. The inventory slots have been centered in the UI window. You can still drop items anywhere on the character sheet and have it auto-equip them. * Selling an item to a merchant that is for a quest will now properly update the quest window. * The description for Harvesting Packs has been fixed to show the correct bag type and container size. * Fixed an issue at character select where if you deleted all of your characters, the first slot sometimes would have a phantom character in it. * Unique Items like the Body Bag created through assembly now check to see if the player already has that item before finishing the recipe. * Having multiple stacks of an item will no longer prevent that item from being assembled or resulting in the wrong item being assembled. * Fixed an issue where players were able to get their flying mount in an un-flyable state. * Fixed an issue where players could fall to their deaths when crossing a chunk line. * Player torches now turn off when returning to character select. * Fixed an issue with the required level on ammo cases being displayed wrong. * When using an ability that takes ammo, it will now always come from the container before looking in the range slot. * Fixed an issue where players would sink into the ground when they die on a mount. * Fixed an issue where a player would no longer levitate after crossing a chunk line. * Fixed an issue with the NPC Frazik not properly completing his script. * Merchant prices are now displayed on all items without going to a merchant. * Shadow Step: You can now open combat with this ability. * Fixed an exploit where you could AE unattackable NPCs. * Fixed an issue where casting Necropsy on an already looted harvestable NPC resulted in a level 1 loot. * Ability hotkeys will now automatically be upgraded when you train a higher level version of the ability. * Fixed an issue where hotkeys would not always appear on your main bar when training a new ability (if there was room). * Fix for an issue where training a new ability would sometimes replace a hotkey that had already been deleted erroneously. * Raise the death penalty level to 11. * Added "This item cannot be deconstructed" to all items that cannot be deconstructed. * There will no longer be a 3 sec delay before a corpse with no items becomes harvestable. * Fixed an issue where when harvesting in a group and someone killed an NPC, harvesting would end. * Players can now toggle “Anonymous” status by typing “/anon” * AFK status now properly resets when logging in and out. Character Customizations * Character customizations have been re-added. * All male characters now have the options of being bald. * Character models can no longer have their textures set to lowest setting. * Added Head and Body buttons which changes the camera angle when customizing a character. * Fixed an issue where customization settings were not properly saving if they were set to the far left. Category:Patch Notes